My sexy bride
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: What should have happened after the event of True Evil Revisited! Natsu can't stop thinking about Lucy after seeing her in her bridal get up. He also can't stop thinking about how chummy she was with Dan. So he visits her. this is M RATED and a ONE SHOT! So if you're an innocent soul this story is not for you! NaLu pairing!


**What I think should have happened after the episode The True Villain (Episode 136 of season 1) enjoy! I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

 **XxXxXx**

"Lets continue with our wedding ceremony!" Dan shouted. His nostrils flared and smoke came out of them, sending unpleasent shivers down Lucys spine as she screamed, "Enough already!" And ran away. Natsu gritted his teeth, _'How dare this guy hit on Lucy like that!'_

"Wait for me!" Dan shouted, running after his beloved lover. Romeo tackled him from the back, "Oh no you don't! You can do it by yourself!" Dan turned and glared at the little kid, hitting him with his shield. Romeo flew backwards but landed on his feet. Lucy cried, running to her little cousin, "Michelle, save me!" Michelle sweat dropped, _'You forget I don't have any magical powers.'_

"Lucy, we need to get him out of here," Michelle whispered, "He doesn't know yet that the part might be in here." Lucy sobbed and cried, "I don't care what we do, let's just get him out of here!" Happy and Michelle both giggled and laughed with evil looks in their eyes, "Oh? You don't care do you?"

 **XxXxXx**

Lucy stood in white stockings with long white gloves on her arms. She had on a pair of white lacey panties with a bra to match. There was a veil on her head and she wore some nice white heels to go with it. She was embarrassed to be seen like this. Natsu looked at Lucy, suppressing the growl that was about to make its way out of his throat. _'She's humiliating herself in an outfit like that for this guy!'_

Virgo saluted to her master, "I hope the clothes fit well, hime-sama." Lucy sighed.

"We need to distract Dan and the only one who can do that is you, cousin." Michelle encouraged. "Go for it." Lucy nodded. "The things I do for the guild."

Dan aimed his sphere at Romeo, "I'll teach you to mess with love!"

"Dan!" Lucys voice stopped him in his tracks. He began to turn to her, "What is it, Lu-chan?"

"I want you..." She whispered, as she walked into his chest, finger trailing down his body, "To come over here." Her eyes narrowed and she gave him a small smile. Dans face turned red, "I-it... this must be... true love!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. Lucy pulled from Dan and began to run away from him, "But you have to catch me first, nya!" Dan began to run after her with hearts in his eyes, "My little Lu-neko-chan! I will chase you and find you!"

"Natsu, now!" Shouted Romeo. Happy flew into the air with a small Natsu on his head. Natsu jumped from the cats fur and onto Dans spear. He smirked when he thought about how he would destroy Dan for touching his Lucy with his dirty hands. As he increased in size, his now normal foot appeared and stopped Dan from moving as it stayed on his sphere. Dan turned, "What the-" Natsu punched him before he could continue. He grabbed him and glared deep into his eyes, "Don't ever think that I will just hand over Lucy to someone like you." He whispered. He then punched Dan multiple times, causing him to fly and hit the wall. Lucy was like a deer in headlights, rethinking the words she had heard. _'Did I just imagine him saying those things? Or did he really?'_ Her thoughts were confirmed when Natsu looked up at her, still in her lingerie, with his eyes darker then usual. His eyes roamed down Lucys body and she immediately turned red. "I-I'm going to put my clothes back on! This outfit is ridiculous!"

 **XxXxXx**

After everything had been settled, Natsu laid in bed, staring up at the wall. All he could think about was Lucy in that outfit, saying those things to him.

 _'Come over here, Natsu-kun!'_

 _'I vow to love you and only you for the rest of my life, Natsu.'_

 _'My heart and my body belong to you, Natsu.'_

He grabbed at his hair. He could do nothing to stop his wet dreams. He sat up from his bed, glancing at Happy, who was still sleeping. Natsus body was covered in sweat. He couldn't sleep. Not like this. He needed to go to Lucy's. He needed to see her. He stood up quietly, began to clothe himself, and silently slipped out the window and away from his house. He sprinted as fast as he could into town, stopping in front of Lucys apartment building. He gulped and jumped up to the window that he knew all too well was hers. He slowly slid open her window, as to not make any noise. He saw no one in the room. "I guess she isn't home yet." He laid down on her bed, waiting for her to get home. A few minutes passed, and his ear twitched. The bathroom door opened. _'Oh so thats where she was.'_

However, Natsu was not ready for her to step out of the bathroom wearing that same thing that she had worn to distract Dan. He glared at the floor. _'She seemed so happy to wear it for him. But what about me?'_

"N-Natsu?" Lucy screamed. She attempted to cover herself up, blushing furiously. "W-What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?" He smirked at her question, "Why else would a young man be in a womans room in the middle of the night?" He asked darkly. Lucy felt herself become hot, "I mean, thats not what I meant-"

"Tch." Natsu had grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the bed, "Don't I always come here to sleep with you?"

"Natsu, dont say it like that!" Lucy whispered. The blush on her face was very visible but he didn't make eye contact. Natsu scoffed again, "So you're telling me you can dress like this," He grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him, "And make eye contact with some stranger like Dan, but not to me, your best friend?" One hand freed itself from her face and went to her waist, to pull her closer. Her breath caught in her throat, _'Natsu, why are you being so possessive all of a sudden?'_

She was sitting between his legs and facing him as he sat on her bed. Her mouth parted open, "Natsu..." Natsu inhaled, taking her scent in, and then pressed his nose against the nape of her neck. An action that causes her to jump. "N-Natsu!"

"I wonder if you would ever say those things to me." He whispered, "Things like _come over here_ and _catch me if you can_." His hand that was on her waist traveled up and down her back, every now and then one of his nails would just lightly put pressure on her skin. She was vulnerable to his touch. She found that his body temperature was rising, and it was starting to affect her. She placed her hands on his chest to try to push him away, but when she looked up at him to see his eyes, she realized the Natsu she knew was not there. This Natsu was different. He was the same dumb, small minded, antsy Natsu that would just charge into everything. He was calm, taking his time, and obviously knew what he was doing. He knew his opponent too well and knew her advantages and disadvantages. She felt a cold breeze and she realized one of his nails snapped the back of her bra off. She threw her chest into his in an attempt to hide herself, but she gave it to much power as she threw herself and him onto her bed. Natsu rolled over on top of her. "Why were you wearing this outfit, _Lu-chan?_ " He gave her the same nickname that Dan did and she glared up at him, "S-shut up, don't call me that!" She began to struggle against him. He smirked down at her, "Oh? But you absolutely adored it when Dan called you it." The very mention of that name just made Natsu even more angry. "I wonder what would happen if I made you my lucky charm? To have you sit at home..." He leaned down and scraped his teeth against her neck, "And then have you all to myself when I get back from work, sitting in this outfit, on a desk," He began to start biting harder, "And me just _enjoying you_ on that desk." He started sucking and Lucy let out a low moan. Her hands went to his hair to pull him off but she ended up griping onto them for support. His hands trailed down to her thighs and he dug his fingers there, "Would you enjoy that, Lucy?" One of his fingers touched her sensitive spot and she gasped. He smirked, "My, you're so wet already, my little bride." He titled her head up and took the things that belonged to him, sealing their now-secret-relationship with a kiss. Lucy let her eyes shut. The Natsu she knew would have just rushed into the kiss, but this Natsu was taking his time, teasing her with little nips at her lips and flicking his tongue against hers and then pulling back quickly. She let out a whimper as one of his hands reached up to grope her mounds. "N-No, Natsu, this is dirty-" He cut her off with another kiss, this one more aggressive then the first. "Really Lucy?" He darted his eyes up to hers, "I think you want this." He kissed down to her stomach. "Your body is already submitting to me. See?" He put a hand on her thighs. Her legs that were closed immediately spread open. She blushed, "N-no its not-"

"Yes, it is, Luce." He kissed her stomach again, then pulled her left thigh to his face and began to suck and bite there. She screamed and squirmed, it felt so good. His transitioned between thighs. Every so often going up higher to her sensitive wetlands. Once he got there, he bit her gently through her panties. "Your scent is so good, Lucy..." He whispered against her. His tongue darted out and licked her through the material and she moaned out louder then ever. He began to push his tongue harder, eventually pulling her panties down to get a better view. "Lucy, you should let me play down here more often." He sniffed at her, "Oh, it smells yummy." He smirked up at her, a playful look in his eyes. She was drenched in sweat with begging eyes that said _yes_ but her mouth said, "Natsuuuu don't-" He cut her off, "Thank you for the meal." He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue straight in as he devoured her. She let out a scream as he had his way with her woman hood. "N-Natsu!" He wanted to make her say his name over and over again. He went harder with his tongue and gripped her backside with both hands. "Lucy... you belong to me."

"Natsu... N-Natsu!"

 _'Shit.'_ He gritted his teeth. It was becoming to painful to keep his pants on. He tore all his clothes off in a flash. He ripped off her veil and gloves, "I want to keep your stockings on. I think they look sexy." He admitted. He inserted a finger into her woman hood. She cried out. He began to quickly insert another after another. He was becoming impatient. Soon, she had came a second time. He positioned himself, and looked down at her. She looked red. Her eyes were lusted over.

"Just say you want me, Lucy..." He said. He started to gently kiss her neck. slowly teasing her entrance with his length. Lucy shut her eyes, "No-never-ah!" Suddenly, her hips bucked upwards the closer he got to be inside of her. "Lucy, you're body is already submitting to me. Just say it." He tilted her head up to look at him, "Say it." She smirked. She wasn't going down that easy. "Why don't you prove it to me, Natsu?" She whispered. "Prove to me you're a lot better then Dan." He stopped. His eyes widened. "What..." She sat up, throwing her arms around his neck, "Well, if we both want to be honest here Natsu. Yes, I do want you. I want you a lot." She bit his ear, "But tell me, are you really here for me, or are you just here to one up Dan?"

Natsu pinned her back down almost immediately. "You think i'm doing this to get back at that guy?" He asked softly. He re positioned himself near her entrance, "Let me remind you of why I'm really here then, Lucy..." His eyes were unbelievably narrowed. He slammed into her just like that. He wasn't waisting time anymore. "You already... admitted you wanted me, right?" He asked, over Lucys screams. He pounded into her faster and harder, his nails raked down her back and her chest. "So, theres no holding back anymore, right?" She pulled a nearby pillow over her mouth to muffle her screams. "N-Natsu!" As he continued to deflower her, he bit down hard on her boob. Lucy couldn't handle much more of this. It was too much. "Natsu, soon, I...-!" She orgasmed again. She panted as Natsu continued to go on. He pulled out and started to lick up her mess, "Gee, Lucy. You made another mess." He licked her all up, causing her to squirm. When he was done he turned her on all fours.

"Natsu, what are-"

"I'm not done yet, Lucy." He pulled her head up by her pigtails with one handed, and raised his other. "You deserve to be punished for that statement you made. You're saying you already did it with... him?"

"No, Natsu! I never-"

"Oh, so you were just testing me than?" He smirked. "Allow me to test you." He rammed himself back into her, and using his lifted hand, began to spank her at the same time. She cried into the sheets, mostly from pleasure. He gripped her ass, stopping his spanks, "God, Lucy, have you always been this tight?" He went faster, "Lucy, tell me, where do you want it?" Lucys eyes widened. "I'm... not on... birth... control..." Natsu smirked. "Well then... you can swallow or.." One of his fingers touched her back hole, "I can do it here?" He took some of her juices and used them as a lubricant. She cried out, "But Natsu thats so dirty! You cant!" But he did what he pleased, pulled out of her pussy, and rammed himself into her backside. The pain was too much for Lucy, but a little while later she got used to it. She started to moan his name again and he clenched her ass. "Lucy, I'm about to..." They climaxed at the same time. Natsus seed spilled and overflowed out of her hole. Lucy panted and collapsed on her bed. "Natsu.." He picked her up, "I'm not done." She blushed. "But I'm already exhausted." Natsu smiled as he carried her to the bathroom. "But you're dirty, Lucy, time for your bath." His teeth sank into her neck, as they continued doing things the rest of the night..

 **XxXxXx**

 **FIN! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
